The Lovely Name Kurokami Kujira
Box 7: The Lovely Name Kurokami Kujira (黒神くじらという素敵な名前, Kurokami Kujira to iu sutekina namae) is the nineteenth episode of the Medaka Box anime. Summary Facing down Koga and Naze, Akune tells Maguro not to underestimate them just because they're girls. Listening to Maguro's intentions, a distressed Koga asks Naze what they should do against such a disgusting person. When Naze asks if he isn't interested in only his sister, Maguro tells her that he considers all girls (and boys still in elementary school) as his sisters. Akune is horrified. When Naze tells him she doesn't wear a bra, Maguro falls over. Naze is unimpressed, declaring the only way her predecessor is superior to her is in the number of years he has lived. Maguro issues her a challenge: if she can't prove herself his superior, she'll have show him whether or not she is wearing a bra. Naze agrees to his conditions should Akune manage to defeat Koga. Maguro then wishes Akune the best for round two. Akune is surprised that Maguro isn't going to fight, who tells Akune that he isn't the physical type, and that Akune had already met Maguro's expectations in his final year of middle school. Akune is caught in a sleeper hold by Koga while distracted. Maguro concedes the first point to Naze, and removes his trousers, distracting Koga from Akune. Akune uses the opening to dislocate her shoulder. Naze is surprised by his brutality. When Maguro asks if she is concerned for her friend, she replies in the negative, stating Koga is as amazing as they come. Koga rises to her feet, forcing her shoulder back into place. Naze does concede a point to Maguro however, and removes her skirt, shocking Koga and Akune, who wonders at her animosity towards Maguro. Maguro then gives Akune a hint, asking the younger boy what his other options are aside from breaking bones and knocking out. A worried Naze tells Koga to end things quickly. Koga moves to finish Akune off; however, he manages to successfully trap her in a four point pin. Koga is at first unimpressed, wondering how such a move is supposed to injure her. Once Akune reveals that the pin is meant merely to tire her out however, she begins to panic, and struggles desperately to get out. She is further horrified to learn that the pin has no end, and can only wail as she realizes she has been defeated. Naze is amazed that Maguro was able to recognize Koga's weakness so quickly. With Koga defeated, Maguro tells Naze she will never be greater than him. He then orders her to remove the bandages covering her face instead of her top. Koga tells Naze not worry about her, and leave her bandages covering her face. Naze concedes all the same, telling Koga that while she isn't worried about her, Koga is still her important friend. She then removes her facial wrappings. With her bandages removed, Naze expresses her discomfort at having her face revealed; claiming that her bandages attract less attention. Both Akune and Koga are surprised by how beautiful Naze is, while Maguro turns white. Maguro tells Naze to put her skirt back on, and complies when she tells him to put his trousers back on first. Akune is surprised by Maguro's concession. When Naze and Maguro are both redressed, Naze asks Akune to get off of Koga, and hands over the Flask Plan's experimental data on both of them. As Koga apologizes, Naze tells her not to worry about it, and the pair begins to leave. Maguro calls out to Naze however, calling her Kujira Kurokami. Searching through the Flask Plan archives, Medaka asks Kikaijima if she said anything. Kikaijima answers in the negative. When Kikaijima comments that is must be difficult having such an overly affectionate brother, Medaka answers that he is always all over her is because he is giving her enough love for two sisters. A flashback: As a child, Naze (then Kujira) was not as well-known as her siblings, preferring to stay inside for the sake of her human experiments. In the field of biology, she stood head and shoulders above Medaka. She never went to school, never played, never went outside, but remained behind her desk all day, working. She forsook all luxuries, and believed that she could only create something brilliant by torturing herself. Because of this mindset, she hated the fact that she was born into prosperous circumstances. She would often fly into rages over her circumstances, only to be comforted afterwards by her siblings. However, even this familial love was no more than baggage to her. On her eleventh birthday, she ran away from home and never returned, leaving only a note with the words: "If I'm only going to be happy, then I'm better off dead." Back in the present, Maguro tells Naze how he has been searching for her for six years; awoke his Abnormality and enlarged the Kurokami Group to further that goal. Maguro even enrolled in Hakoniwa Academy and joined the Flask Plan to continue searching for his sister. When he couldn't find Kujira however, Maguro left the Flask Plan. Maguro tells Naze that his only sisters are Medaka and Kujira. After listening to Maguro's impassioned speech, Naze runs to his embrace with tears in her eyes. This is only a ruse however, as she uses this opportunity to inject him with a syringe. She then reveals that she erased all her memoires of her life before the past six years. Falling to his knees, Maguro thinks to himself on what she might have injected him with, and decides that if he is correct, he is in big trouble. Akune demands to know what Naze injected Maguro with, who replies that she doesn't know, but that by destroying her own brother, she will become even more miserable, and thus be able to create something even more amazing. Everyone is surprised when Medaka kicks through the wall of Naze's lab, demanding if this is the place from which she has been hearing the name "Kujira Kurokami". Upon seeing her sister, Medaka is delighted. Characters in Order of Appearance #Maguro Kurokami #Kouki Akune #Youka Naze/Kujira Kurokami #Itami Koga #Medaka Kurokami #Mogana Kikaijima #Zenkichi Hitoyoshi Differences Between Anime and Manga *In the manga, Zenkichi argues with the Tsushima twins while Medaka and Kikaijima search. This scene is absent in the anime. Category:Episodes